Injured Kyouya
by Little halo 12
Summary: Kyouya gets injured and Kaoru doesn't react very well. A bit Angst and a bit fluff. Got a little bit of swears. This is semi kinda after Kyouya Loves Kaoru.


**A/N The is sorta kinda a couple months after "Kyouya loves Kaoru" **  
**Disclaimer: I own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Ever since Kyouya and Kaoru started dating, they would go get coffee everyday after the host club, which has been switch to Hikaru with Haruhi and Kaoru with Kyouya. One day Kyouya didn't come school. Everyone was fine, then a week went by and now has heard a single word out of Kyouya.  
At the Host Club  
"Why isn't mommy here?!" Tamaki whinnied. In a response Kaoru glared at Tamaki "Damnit Milord. Do you have to keep calling Kyouya senpai mommy." Hikaru said while trying to comfort Kaoru. Tamaki went in to his corner. Both twins rolled their eyes. "Everything will be alright. Here if you call him I'm sure that he is home either sick or playing hooky." Hikaru hand Kaoru his cell phone. Kaoru called Kyouya's house.  
"Hello this is the Ootori Mansion how may I help you?"  
"Hi it's me Kaoru."  
"Oh hi sweetie, I wonder when you call. I think Kyouya sent an email to Suoh."  
"Ok I will check." Kaoru covered the phone. "Milord check you email!" Tamaki looked at him funny. "Why?"  
"Just do it" Kaoru shook his head. Tamaki went over and typed away on the computer that's usually with Kyouya.  
"Do you think he mind if we came to see him?" Kaoru asked.  
"Of course not I'm sure he love to see you."  
"Ok I guess see you later."  
"Alright Hun see you later." The phone clicked off. Kaoru ended the call and watched the screen go black. He smiled at the wallpaper, it was him and Kyouya on they're first date. It didn't turn out as plained because half way through it Kyouya saw Tamaki's blond hair from a mile a way. Hikaru tried to get away by hiding behind him. Kaoru laughed at the memory. "Oh there's an email from mo-Kyouya" he corrected himself in fear of being punch. "Lemme see Milord." Tamaki handed Kaoru the computer. He scrolled down the email. "He has been paralyzed from the waist down." Kaoru whispered. He almost dropped the computer. Kaoru gave Tamaki the computer back, then took off running. When he got to the first floor. It started pouring down rain. Kaoru didn't care he still took of running, and kept running until he came to Kyouya's mansion. All the maids knew who he was and wasn't surprised by why he was here, but they were surprised that he come by soaking wet. "Koaru why are you soaked?" Kyouya's sister asked. Kaoru forced a smile "Oh don't worry about me. Is Kyouya alright." One of the maids hand Kaoru a towel. "Kyouya's room is this way."  
"Thanks" He walked towards Kyouya's room and knocked. "Come in." Come through the door. When Kyouya saw Kaoru, Kaoru had a scared look on his face. "Kaoru your soaked." Kyouya said Kaoru had tears streaming down his face and his shirt stuck to his chest alone with his hair. "Oh Kaoru I'm sorry." Kyouya said. Kaoru shook his head walked over and sat in the floor next to Kyouya's bed. "I'm just glad to know that you are alive."  
"I had sent an email a couple days ago." Kyouya said this as he caught a tear running down Kaoru's face. "Damn Milord didn't check his until just before I took off." Kaoru was still crying a little. Kyouya pulled Kaoru into a hug, he felt warm tears on his chest. "I'm sorry Kaoru I should of called sooner." He kissed Kaoru on the forehead. Kaoru felt the warm lips on his head. He finally stopped crying "it's good to know that your alive." Kaoru pointed out. Then he noticed that there was a big wet spot on Kyouya's shirt. "I got you all wet." Kaoru said "Where are you shirts?" Kyouya pointed to a dresser. "Top drawer." Kaoru nodded, walked over and pulled out a white shirt. He walked back to Kyouya and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
"You know I can still put on a shirt." Kyouya said. Kaoru nodded. "I know, but I can still help you." Kyouya shrugged. He couldn't fight with that. Kaoru finished unbuttoning the wet shirt and put the dry on Kyouya. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kyouya said once Kaoru was done. The maid came in, picked up the wet towel and shirt, and handed Kaoru another towel and a bag."Your brother told me to give this to you." Kaoru looked into the bag and saw that there was clothes. "Thanks." The maid bowed and walked away. Kaoru didn't even have to ask, Kyouya pointer to bathroom that was across from the bed. When Kaoru came out of the bathroom Kyouya was reading. "What ya reading?" Kaoru asked as he came by and sat by Kyouya. "Nothing really." He close the book. "It's really horrible that this happened to you just because of a car accident." Kyouya nodded "Yeah." Kyouya leaned closer to Kaoru and kissed him. "But I'll be alright." Kaoru nodded and snuggled into Kyouya. Kyouya wrapped his arm around him. After a little while of talking, both Kyouya and Kaoru fell a sleep.  
Fin  
**A/N: I'm a horrible person to write this. A bit fluff towards the end. But anyway please tell what you think.**


End file.
